A Long Time Coming
by Requiem of a Solitary Soul
Summary: My first fanfiction. Stiles discovers that he is in love with Scott, but tries to hide it because he doesn't think they'll ever end up together. Especially not with him dating Allison. However, sometimes things in life do work out for the better. First chapter is mostly T rated, however I fully plan on adding more mature content later. Please review and let me know how it is
1. Chapter 1

STILES P.O.V

Everything changed on the night that Scott and I chased Jackson... the Kanima... thing.. to the gay club in town. Before that night, I was just your average teenaged guy living the average life. Well, as average as you and your life can be when your best friend is a werewolf, his girlfriend's family wants to kill him, and maybe you too just for good measure, one of your classmates is a creature that literally exists only to kill the people that some other person tells it to, and the man who turned your friend into a werewolf in the first place - along with the rest of his pack - spend most of their time making your life a living hell. Yup, just your average life. Oh, and did I mention that my father is the town's sheriff, and I have to keep the fact that I'm wound up in all of this from him?

Anyway, a normal life and an average guy who happens to be in love with the most popular girl in school. Whom I may finally have a chance with, seeing as how she just happened to have broken up with her now-ex-boyfriend, Jackson, a.k.a the kanima, the creature that's terrorizing the town by slaughtering a bunch seemingly random people. Which just so happens to be making things extremely complicated for my dad, the sheriff. Okay, fine, I'll admit it. Maybe my life isn't exactly the most normal one out there to begin with. After all of this, I guess I should have expected life to throw another curve ball at me. Perfect, I just can't get a break.

When we walked into the club something immediately jumped out at me, or didn't jump out at me depending on how you look at it. There were no girls at this club. I'm not talking about just a small amount of girls that are vastly outnumbered by the guys. I mean literally no girls at all. None. Just a bunch of guys standing around the bar, a bunch of guys out on the dance floor, and, yup, that's a pair of guys grinding on each other right out in the middle of the floor.

"Um, Scott? I think this may be a gay bar." I blurt out bluntly.

Scott doesn't even joke about how obvious that is. He just stares out on the floor. "Yeah..." He replied weakly as we stay up by the front, not really sure what to do.

"So, uh, should we maybe go grab a drink while we look for Jackson?" I offer after a short while, trying to find something to distract us. I was extremely relieved when he agreed, with his usual mischievous grin growing on his face. Of course, the bar tendered just gave us a flat stare when we tried, and offered us a pair of Coke's. Oh well, can't have everything.

It happened while we were waiting up at the bar. Scott, of course, was busy looking around for any sign of Jackson he could find. I had given up a little while ago and was just looking around the crowd. Then I saw them. An innocent enough couple dancing together towards the back of the club. Innocent, except for the fact that if you unfocused your eyes just a little bit, you would swear they looked just like Scott and I. They were looking into each other's eyes as the music brought their bodies dangerously close together. Their arms circled around one another as their bodies squeezed together and their lips met. And I couldn't look away. Something inside of me seemed to ache as I intently watched their kiss end. I don't know why I did it, but I tore my eyes away and found myself staring at Scott's face as he was kept looking out over the crowd. I never before noticed how smooth his face was, how his cheeks were perfectly shaped for having a palm placed on either side, or how perfect his plump lips would be to kiss - and where did that come from?!

When the hell did I fall in love with my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

STILE'S P.O.V.

As soon as I got back to my room I flopped onto my bed with a heavy sigh. It was good to finally be home and have a chance to think after the night I just had. Why did everything have to get so screwed up? I stared up at the ceiling as my mind began to wander and the events of the past hour played through my head.

The real trouble started after my sudden realization at the bar. I was busy focusing on the features of Scott's face for what seemed liked the first time. I was saved from possibly having to explain to him why I was staring at him like a lovesick puppy when all hell broke loose. A piercing shriek rang out across the room, and in the silence that followed I heard the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor. Instinctively turning towards the sound, I was just in time to watch as Danny collapsed onto the floor next to the first body. I didn't even take a chance to question what was happening. It was Jackson, well technically the Kanima, of course it was. I still didn't really understand why it had come here, or why it was after Danny. All I knew was that people were in danger, and Scott's ass was looking very tempting as he raced off into the crowd. Okay, this newfound hormonal surge, or whatever it is I was going through, was starting to be very distracting. I shook my head quickly to try and refocus, and hurried after Scott. But it was too late, Jackson was able to escape outside because of the confusion in the club. After making sure that there was help for Danny, Scott and I headed outside to go home and figure out what to do next.

As we got outside I stopped dead in my tracks. "This is just perfect," I muttered under my breath as flashing red and blue lights reflected on my face. "Hi, Dad."

"Stiles," he started with an ominous tone. "I'm starting to get a little suspicious, and annoyed, that I keep running into you whenever there's trouble."

"What can I say, Dad? I like to be where the action is?" I shot a pleading glance at Scott looking for some back up.

"It justs a weird coincidence, Mr. Stilinski. Me and Stiles came here to meet up with some friends and dance..." Scott finished weakly with a small, hopeful smile on his face.

"You two came here together? To a gay bar?" My dad asked doubtfully, with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Scott's face blushed bright red. "Uh, yeah, its for our friend, Danny." Scott's face quickly lost all its red as his eyes opened wide in horror. "Oh crap! You can't tell anyone what I just said, Mr. Stilinski! He doesn't want anyone we know to know that he's gay!"

Scott's slip of the tongue turned out to be lucky for us. My father's slowly relaxed before he spoke again. "Don't worry, my job means that I have to be confidential about this, but I'll make sure no names are made public about this incident. I'm going to need you boys to hang around for a little bit to answer some routine questions. Then you boys can head back home. As for you, Stiles, don't think you're getting off easy. Me and you are going to have a nice, long talk later."

"Sure thing, Dad. We'll have a nice heart to heart. I can't wait." Oops, wrong thing to say.

My dad opened his mouth angrily, "You need to drop that smart mouth, Stiles. It's not going to help you out. Especially not right now."

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a long night. I think I'm just a little stressed out from all of this," I quickly apologized before dragging Scott away. "Come on, Scott. Lets go get this questioning out of the way. I want to be home. Like 15 minutes ago."

It took about fifteen minutes of answering questions before we were able to leave. Who were you boys here with? Did you see what happened? Do you know who the injured people are? A little bit of B.S. and we were free and in my Jeep. I don't think I've ever been happier to hear my engine start and put the day behind me. However, I wasn't planning on how being alone with Scott would affect me. It didn't help that Scott seemed to want to stay quiet and think about what all happened. My little attempts at small talk, along with a little joke about him getting bought a drink, were met with just a smile. Looks like I would be alone with my thoughts. My thoughts of Scott. Scott right next to me alone in my Jeep. This was going to be an awkward ride home.

As we pulled up in front of Scott's house I made up my mind to talk to him. "Hey, Scott, I have to ask you something." I began right when his phone vibrated. Scott looked down quickly before opening the text.

"It's Allison. She wants to know what happened tonight. Can you ask me tomorrow? I have to go call her."

Oh yeah. Allison. Scott's girlfriend. I can't believe I actually momentarily forgot all about that little roadblock. Suddenly confronting Scott did not seem like such a good idea. Luckily, he had just gave me the perfect excuse.

"Oh sure thing man. Of course you need to go talk to her. While you're at it you should let her know you met someone new at a bar tonight." Hey, I can't resist a joke. Especially not if that joke helps set a little seed. You can't be too prepared, right?

"Real funny, Stiles," Scott said with his usual smile back on his face. "I think you're just a little jealous."

That hit a little too close to home. "Hey, at least I would have accepted the drink, instead of drinking plain old Coke."

Scott laughed and shook his head as he opened the door to get out. "Whatever man, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, buddy."

I was so distracted remembering what had happened tonight that I never heard my dad pull up. It wasn't until he banged on my door that I snapped back to reality. As I moved to sit up I was stopped by an uncomfortable feeling from down below. A quick look down and I realized that my thoughts of Scott had left me in a little predicament. Sometimes being a hormonal teenager had its real problems. I flipped over onto my stomach before hollering for my dad to come in.

"Listen, Stiles. I don't think you actually had anything to do with what happened tonight. But, you do need to stay out of my job more often. Just because you're the sheriff's son doesn't mean you can try to get involved in police business. It's beginning to look bad with so much stuff happening at your high school. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep making excuses for why you and Scott always seem to show up at crime scenes. Please son, just be more careful."

Looking up at my dad I could see clear lines of stress underneath his eyes. Running around with Scott and all this werewolf and kanima business, it was kind of easy to forget that what's been going on has been affecting people besides me and my friends. "Don't worry, Dad. I promise that I want nothing to do with anymore of your crime scenes. I hope I never see another one." It was the honest truth. No more crime scenes meant no more kanima attacks, no more friends being hurt, no more maniacs trying to kill me, or Scott, or Lydia, or any of us.

My dad gave me a small smile. "Good. Now get some rest. I know tonight had to be rough on you."

****You have no idea, I thought as he closed the door. I rolled back onto my back as I tried to figure out how to approach my feeling for Scott. Without even thinking about it, I wrapped a hand around my boner that refused to go away. My thoughts quickly turned from how to talk to Scott, to just Scott. I imagined his plump lips slowly parting before they wrapped around my aching cock. One of his hands ran down my stomach before working its way down to my balls. He turned up to look at me, and his eyes stared straight into mine as his other hand grabbed my cock at its base. His tongue slowly tickled the head of my cock before he stopped jacking me off. Almost as soon as his hand was gone, his mouth slid down until my entire cock was in his mouth. And he was sucking his way back up again, dragging his tongue along the underside of my cock. The image and the feelings my imagination was creating were too much. I came sooner than I ever had before in my life. I gazed down at the mess I just made before letting my head fall back to the bed with a sigh. Even after getting an imaginary blow job, I still couldn't get Scott out of my mind. What was I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: In the interest of not mutilating too much of actual Teen Wolf plot, I'm going to try and skim over the details for the rest of Season 2. There's not exactly a lot of free room in the plot to try to work in a reasonable Scott/Stiles love interest. So I'm just not going to work on it too much, problem solved. Also, I'd like to prematurely apologize to anyone who may be a fan of Allison (I'd like to point out here that I like Allison in the actual TV show), however she's going to cause a little bit of a problem with the whole Scott/Stiles thing I want to happen. Also, I'm too lazy to try and come up with a realistic way to make things okay between her, Scott, and Stiles. So... she's leaving! Everyone say good-bye to Allison! Your exposure to her in this fanfiction will be short lived. Also I'm going to make another shameful request for reviews. I'd like to know what you guys think of the plot so far, and my writing in general. Your comments, ideas, complaints, praise, I'll take it all! The good, the bad, and the ugly. It all is wanted and welcome by me.**


	3. Chapter 3

STILE'S P.O.V.

Life's been getting very stressful lately. School has been torture for me. It's not just your normal high school torture, where you spend all your time worrying about classes, sports, and grades. That's been easy. What's been killing me inside is having to look my best friend in the face every single day while having no idea how to tell him I love him. Hell, I don't even know if I should tell him. I mean, what happens if he doesn't like me back? Why do I even think he could like me back? Scott's as straight as his lacrosse stick.

Scott's always talking about what Allison and him are up to every night. Meanwhile, I sit there and listen to his stories, secretly wishing I was the one playing under the covers with him. It doesn't help that the end of the lacrosse season is coming up, and Coach has been scheduling practices every week night. I have no idea how I've managed to keep my infatuation from Scott. Every time we hit the showers after practice I keep catching myself staring. The way the water curves perfectly around certain areas of his body makes me daydream things a guy should not be daydreaming about his best friend. More than once, I've had to run out before completely rinsing off because things would have been awkward had I stayed longer. I've seen Scott naked plenty of times in the past, its almost impossible to avoid it when you play sports, but for some reason, now its like I'm seeing him for the first time. And I can't get enough.

Having feelings for someone has never been this complicated before. It wasn't this bad when I thought I was in love with Lydia. I never thought I'd appreciate someone pretending to ignore my existence. But at least with Lydia I wasn't constantly having to talk to her, knowing that she didn't like me back.

Speaking of Lydia, though, she's finally seemed to realize that I'm alive. It just so happened that her birthday was a few days after the incident at the bar. So of course she threw a huge party that Scott, Allison, and I had to attend.

The party itself was one of the craziest things to happen all year. It wasn't an I-got-wasted-and-partied-my-ass-off crazy, instead it was a the-guests-started-hallucinating-and-Scott-and-I-discover-that-our-classmate-Matt-is-the-one-who-controls-the-Kanima crazy. Oh yeah, and the after party consisted of Lydia kidnapping Derek Hale and using him to revive his uncle Peter. The old Alpha. The one who terrorized the town earlier this year. That's definitely part of what's stressing me out.

At one point during the party, Scott had left the pool to chase after Allison, and I was left standing by the punch bowl, watching Scott's ass as he ran into the house. It was at that moment that Lydia started a conversation with me. One that left me very confused.

"Enjoying the view?" she'd asked, a small smirk on her bright red lips.

"Huh?" I was temporarily dumbfounded. I definitely hadn't noticed her approach me. On top of that, there was no way she had meant what I first thought she had.

"This is the first time you've been to my house, isn't it? I was just asking if you like our pool. Not many houses around have them."

"Oh... oh, yeah," I stammered after catching my thoughts. I kicked myself for panicking after her innocent response. "You're really lucky. I've always wanted a pool like this."

"My parents originally wanted to spend the money on a summer home, but I managed to convince them that what we really wanted was a pool," she explained. "It's important to know what you really want, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah I guess?" I responded, getting more and more confused.

"Make sure you enjoy the party, Stiles." Lydia said as she started to walk away.

Before she took more than a couple steps she looked back over her shoulder at me, smiling.

"Oh, and Stiles, I'm glad you've finally figured things out. Honestly, I'm surprised it took you so long to see what should have been obvious."

I've had time to think about that conversation more than once. I may be reading into things a little too much, but it definitely sounds like she knew about my feelings for Scott. There's no way that can be right, though. How can someone who barely noticed I was alive know that I'm hiding feelings for my best friend only days after I found out myself? How would she even have time to notice someone else's life when she was so worried about Jackson?

After Lydia's party, when Scott and I realized that Jackson was being controlled by Matt, we were able to convince my father to take us to the police station to try and prove that Matt was the murderer. However, Matt was one step ahead of us. That crazy, sadistic prick followed us to the police station and had Jackson kill the officers so Matt could hold us hostage. Things went downhill from there, just like they always do. The Argents soon showed up and opened fire. The police station quickly turned into a battleground as the Argents faced off against Matt and the Kamina, while Scott and I tried to escape with both our lives. Matt escaped from the station, but Gerard quickly hunted him down. Gerard killed Matt then, and took over as the Kanima's master.

Turns out Gerard has had a master plan all along. He needed to get himself turned into a werewolf to cure his cancer. He started to use Jackson to strong-arm everyone who was involved with werewolves, myself included, until they did what he wanted.

Luckily, Scott was one step ahead of him. Scott had noticed that Gerard was dying, and guessed that he would try and get himself bitten. He then managed to trick Gerard, and replaced his medicine with Mountain Ash. When Gerard cornered us all in the warehouse, Scott helped Gerard receive the bite. The Mountain Ash quickly took effect on Gerard, surprising us all and killing him.

After the dust settled we were left with two Hale Alphas, two shocked, grieving, and confused Argents, a reunited Lydia and now-werewolf Jackson, and Scott, Isaac, and myself. As I stood by Scott, I realized I had no idea what was coming next, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it.

It's now two days after Gerard's death, and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around everything. It seems like the danger in town has died down. For the moment, I no longer have to worry about someone, or something, trying to kill me or any of my friends. That means all I have to worry about is what to do about Scott and I.

It seems like fate has a cruel sense of humor. While I'm lying face down on my bed trying to come up with some sort of plan to keep myself sane, my phone goes off. I look down to see that its a text message from Scott. I quickly pull open the text to see what my unsuspecting crush wants.

_Grab some clothes and whatever you need to spend the night dude. Its time for a night of violent video games and a bottle of rum my mom has no idea we're borrowing from her. Me and Allison broke up. - Scott_

After reading the text I immediately felt terrible for my best friend. He has to be hurting after losing Allison. He'd spent almost every waking moment of the past year with her. At the same time, there is a part of me deep down inside that roars with joy at the idea of Scott being single.

I have to be the worst friend in the world.

_Be over soon._

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank Bontaque for all the help proofreading. As for the chapter, I'm sorry for all the filler. I really want this story to make sense and not have too many gaping holes. Unfortunately that means spending some time covering past plot. Luckily this was the last chapter with filler plot. On to new things!**


	4. Chapter 4

SCOTT'S P.O.V.

I check to make sure everything's ready. On my desk is a liter of Coke, two glasses, and the bottle of Captain that I liberated from my mom's liquor cabinet earlier. My TV is angled perfectly towards my bed so that both Stiles and I will have a clear view. The xbox is plugged in, and a stack of games is waiting patiently right next to it. All of our favorites, of course. I even have a few DVD's pulled aside in case we get bored of video games. To top it off, a supreme pizza is sitting downstairs on the kitchen counter. I can't help but smile. Everything is all set for a long overdue guys night.

With my mental checklist completed, I fall backwards onto my bed and grab my phone from on top of the pillows. Still no new text messages. It's been nearly twenty minutes since I received the text: "Be over soon,", and Stiles isn't here yet. I know I'm just being impatient, yet I can't help but wonder what is taking him so long? There's not really any rush, my mom won't be home until early in the morning and Stiles and I will have the entire night to goof off. But that doesn't make waiting any easier. He should hurry up and get here.

Almost as if on queue, I hear the sound of tires squealing to a halt, followed by the telltale sound of a Jeep door being slammed. Stiles is here.

Smiling to myself, I bolt out of my room to head downstairs. Not wasting any time, I take the stairs two at a time before skidding to a halt in front of the door. I swing it open to reveal Stiles. He's standing with one hand in his pocket and the other raised about to knock on the door. It's amusing the way his hazel eyes open in surprise at having the door unexpectedly opened.

"Took you long enough, Stiles. Well, are you coming in?" I ask with a large, happy grin on my face.

"What? Oh, yeah, of course," Stiles replies, quickly getting over his shock.

Why is he looking away from me? Usually Stiles keeps his eyes locked on yours when he talks to you. At least, he always has when he talks to me. It's probably nothing. I shake off the doubt and make room for Stiles to walk by me.

As he walks past me the scent of his cologne reaches my sensitive nostrils. Unable to help myself, I breathe it in deeply. I've never smelled him this brand on him before. The smell is addicting. I take a second sniff to catch more of the fragrance. I can't explain it, but it reminds me of a cozy, autumn night sitting around a fire. It smells amazing, just like Stiles should.

With a start, I realize I'm still holding the door open and musing about my best friend's cologne. I shake it off, blaming it on a werewolf thing, and quickly close the door behind him.

"We have an awesome night ahead of us. All the rum and Coke we can drink, a large supreme from Pizza hut, and video games until are thumbs fall off. Best part, we can be as loud as we want. Mom's going to be gone until the sun comes up."

"You're very happy," Stiles begins, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're not sad. But shouldn't you be an emotional wreck right now? That's what happens when you lose someone you care about. At least that's what I've heard. Why aren't you an emotional wreck?"

Stiles isn't the type of guy who focuses on the bad. When things aren't going well, he is the guy you can count on to be optimistic. He's so persistent about it that he makes you optimistic too. I love that about him. It's honestly one of the reasons he's been my best friend all these years. Now the doubt is back again. Why does he seem so sad all of a sudden?

"If you'd stop asking questions and come play some video games with me I'll explain everything." I begin impatiently. "Now are you going to come help me, or do I have to kill Elite's all by myself?"

"Halo? Do you ever get bored of that game, man? We're not ten years old anymore." Despite his words, a smile is back on Stiles' face.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that game. It's a classic." I reply defensively.

"Whatever. Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way, Master Chief." Stiles holds one arm out as if he's letting me by.

"Actually, one second. Why don't you meet me upstairs? I need to go grab the pizza. I'll be right up."

Next thing I know, we're sitting in front of my TV with game controllers in our hands and an empty pizza box tossed to the side. We just finished off another level of the campaign, and our glasses are empty again. I'm a little surprised by that. That last one was already my second cup. I can feel the alcohol clouding my thoughts. This isn't good. I do not need my mom coming home and finding Stiles and I laying around hungover. I stare at the empty glasses contemplating what to do. One more cup shouldn't hurt right? I'll just make sure they're mostly Coke.

"Stiles, how about one last cup before I go stash the rum back downstairs?" I ask while reaching for his cup. I turn towards the desk before waiting to hear his answer. He's going to have another drink with me whether he wants to or not. It's nice to pretend like he has a choice though.

"Huh? Oh sure." Stiles seems surprised to find that his glass is empty. At least I'm not the only one. "Hey Scott, you haven't told me yet what happened between you and Allison."

I pause while refilling our drinks. Now how had I forgotten about that? Wasn't that the whole reason I asked Stiles to come over tonight? I blame the alcohol. This warm and fuzzy feeling is nice, but it sure does make thinking hard. I have to admit, it's not just the rum's fault though. It feels really nice to be spending some one-on-one time with Stiles again. Spending time with him is relaxing and comfortable. That doesn't happen to me very much anymore. When it's just the two of us I can be myself without having to worry about all the stress in my life. I never realized how much I missed this. Him. I grab our refilled cups and head back to join him at the foot of my bed before answering.

"It all started after Gerard's death. It was the first time we had talked privately in a while. We had to cut it short though because her dad came and told her they were going home. We were finally able to meet up again this morning. At first I thought it was going pretty well, but she seemed sad and I couldn't figure out why. When I asked her about it, she told me things were changing so fast. She said her life was completely different than how it was just a few months ago. I guess I should have seen it coming then. Anyway, she ended up telling me that she needs some time to herself. Well, that's pretty much all of it."

"Oh man, that sucks. But if she just needs some time, you guys still might get back together. Right?" Stiles asks, concern painted all over his face. And something else. It almost looks like Stiles is... regretful?

I look down at my cup before taking a long drink. I remain silent as I think about his question. Do I really believe that Allison and I are going to get back together? Just a month ago, I wouldn't have even considered the possibility of us breaking up. And even if we had, I wouldn't have questioned the fact that we'd get back together. But obviously something has changed recently. I don't know if it is all the troubles with the Kanima, or the death of Allison's mother and grandfather, but things have changed between the two of us. I think somewhere deep inside, I was already prepared for this before we broke up.

"No, I don't think we are. It's weird, but I can't really say I miss her, at least not as a girlfriend. I mean I still love her, but now it's like the love someone has for their sister. I hope she's okay and everything, but I can't really imagine being with her. Is it weird that I'm getting over it this fast?"

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, Scott, but how would I know? This is all new territory for me. I've never even gone on a date before."

Is this what's been bothering Stiles recently? He does seem the saddest when we're talking about Allison and I. Is he lonely? Maybe I can try and hook him up with someone. Stiles deserves someone who can see how much of an amazing person he is. I wonder if I know anyone who would be good enough for him.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. What do you say we put a movie in?" I offer. "I'm really tired and I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my eyes open much longer."

"Sounds great," he says through a yawn. "Do you think you can find a sleeping bag for me? I don't know where your mom keeps them."

"I'm too tired to try and do that now," I say with a laugh. "I probably should have gotten you one before we started drinking. You can just crash in my bed tonight. It's not like it'll be the first time we've slept in the same bed."

He sets his controller down and laughs. "Yeah, man. But the last time we did that was when we were twelve. My dad gave us so much crap for it, we haven't done it since."

Still, he helps me clean up the drinks and video games quickly before he strips down to his boxers. He climbs under the covers and turns on his side to face the wall.

I can already feel my eyelids fighting to close on me. I waste no time trying to find a pair of pajama pants for myself. Ditching my t-shirt and pants, I climb into bed and look up at the ceiling. My last thought as sleep takes me is that I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure Stiles is happy again. Without knowing it, I turn towards him and wrap an arm protectively his chest. My Stiles will be happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off: Sorry about the slow update. I was outta state for almost a week, and have been busy with school and work since then. **

**Secondly: This is only about a third of the chapter I had intended to post, but seeing as how I'm maybe half way done with the entire thing and it's already at 5000 words, I thought I'd break it down into smaller segments.**

**Thirdly: Now's a good as time as any to point out that from now on the story is going to have more graphic sexual content. I toned down what I have in this part in case that bothers anyone, but be warned it will be stronger (better) in the future :-P.**

**Finally: Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this :-). I hope you guys enjoy the story as it goes on. **

* * *

STILES P.O.V.

There is no way the sun should be this bright early in the morning. It's cruel and unnatural. My head! What happened last night? The details are a blur to me. I lay still in bed as I try to remember. Focusing is proving to be harder than I'd imagine. I grab my forehead with a groan. It's going to be a long morning. Slowly the events of last night start to come back to me.

I had known from the start that spending the night at Scott's wasn't going to be easy on me. After all, I'm still trying to work out my feelings towards him. But I couldn't just abandon him when he needed me, right? With no other options, I had buried my doubts and left for his house. This was going to be my chance to see if I am able to just ignore my attraction to him. Maybe if we can hang out as friends often enough, maybe then I'd be able to get over him.

When I arrived, I was honestly expecting to be greeted by a teary-eyed Scott. That and a night sure to be filled with endless talks about Allison. What I found was better, and in a way so much worse. Scott had been so... cheerful. He smiled, he laughed, he joked. He had claimed that it felt right to be without her. He was glad that it was back to it being just the two of us. Those words were bittersweet. Part of me tried to read too much into them. I wanted to let myself believe that maybe he had feelings for me too. Even if he didn't realize them. But the realistic part of knew I was just deceiving myself. Scott is straight. There's no way he has feelings for me. Not like the ones I have for him. I need to distract myself, find something to think about other than how much I want to be in my best friend's arms.

Who am I kidding, even now I can't keep him out of my thoughts. Which is weird, because normally I can't even keep myself focused long enough to finish a sentence. I let go of my head with an inward sigh and force my eyes back open. How am I going to get out of this mess? I should just admit it to myself. There's no way I can just ignore these feelings.

My head gave another quick throb of pain. Whoever says alcohol helps you drown your troubles can just go jump off a bridge. It didn't help me at all last night. All it had done was cloud my thoughts and leave me with this terrible migraine in the morning. That, and it had made me feel like my body was on fire. Come to think of it, my body still felt that way. It becomes pretty obvious why when I throw the blanket off of myself.

There appears to be a half naked person lying with their arm draped around my chest. I glance over my shoulder to find Scott snoring lightly with his other arm underneath his head. His mouth is cracked open, and somehow his hair is a complete mess. Scott could easily be the poster child for a bedhead commercial. There's even a small pool of drool on the pillow right below his mouth. He seems so peaceful and innocent. And so damn.. hot.

My cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. I can't believe I'm staring lustfully at my half-naked buddy while he's sleeping. Besides that, my dick is beginning to throb and ache in my boxers. It wants attention, and it wants it now. Damn these teenage hormones. Why hadn't I put on pajama pants last night? If Scott suddenly woke up now, it was going to be very hard to hide my boner. I really need to get out of this bed before this gets any more awkward. I try to sit up, but the moment I begin to move Scott's arm tightens around me. The movement pulls me closer to him so that his chest is pressed firmly into my back. Scott snores in his sleep, oblivious to what he's doing to me. It's torture. I can feel every contour of his toned chest against the skin of my back. This feeling of being snug in Scott's arms is a huge turn on. I can barely think straight. Scott's head shifts so that his mouth is mere inches away from my ear as another snore escapes his lips. I'm frozen in place. My body won't respond. Everywhere our bodies meet feels like heaven.

I'm not sure I even want to move. This isn't good. I'm lying in the arms of the guy I'm secretly madly in love with. We're both half naked, and my morning wood is becoming so stiff it actually hurts.

"Mmmm," Scott moans lustfully in between deep breaths.

Great. Now Scott's having a wet dream. To make matters worse, Scott begins to softly thrust his hips against me. I really need to get out of this bed. Now. There is currently what appears to be a very generously-sized erection being rubbed against my backside. With a start, I realize my face feels flushed and I'm panting quietly. I'm dangerously close to coming from this. Shit.

Luckily, or perhaps unfortunately, Scott stops his rubbing against me and rolls over onto his back. Another soft moan escapes his lips as he begins to thrust his hips up frantically. Blushing, I stare transfixed at the show.

"Ohhhh!" Scott yells out in his sleep with one final spasm of his hips. Almost immediately his body relaxes back against the bed and he resumes snoring.

A wave of guilt rolls over me for what I'd just done. I'm a complete perv. I just watched my friend as he came. Probably over Allison, I think grumpily. With a sigh I finally pull myself out of bed. I need some time alone. Perhaps it would be a good idea to go take a shower now. I grab my Adderall from my bag before heading down the hall towards the bathroom. I try to be quiet to not wake Scott up yet.

Once in the bathroom it doesn't take the shower long to heat up. When it does the bathroom quickly fills with steam. Discarding my clothes I step into the hot stream in relief. Whenever I'm stressed out a boiling hot shower makes my stress just evaporate away.

I stare up at the ceiling as the water rolls down my back, and I try to forget about what just happened. For just a minute, I don't want to worry about anything besides the warmth running over my skin. That's not what a hot shower is for though, and my body has different plans. I close my eyes and run my hand down my chest towards my crotch. I lean back against the wall before grabbing hold of my aching cock.

It's time to try something new. About a month ago I had come across a porn video on the web of a gorgeous blonde with huge tits. In the video, the woman had been giving some man a blowjob. She had slurped up and down his length, smiling and moaning like it was the best thing in the world. Before long she ended up on her hands and knees as the guy pounded into her from behind. At the time, her moaning alone had sent me over the edge so fast I barely managed to miss making a mess all over my keyboard.

I begin to recreate the scene in my head as I run my hand up and down the length of my cock. I imagine it's my dick that makes her cheeks hollow out as she bobs her head up and down. Fake-blonde's eyes meet with mine as I rub my hands through her hair. It just isn't working though. Sure, she appears to be having the time of her life, but it just isn't doing anything for me. Getting frustrated I think ahead to the part when the man had begun to fuck her from behind.

As the picture forms in my mind I start to focus on the man standing behind the blonde. His familiar looking toned abs. That's not right. I remember the man from the video having a hairy chest. For some reason, in my imagination his stomach is hairless. Forgetting about the blonde for a moment I gaze up towards the man's face. I'm not even shocked to find that it's Scott's face staring back at me in my daydream. I am a little surprised when I dip my head down to find out the blonde had disappeared. Instead I find myself on my hands and knees in front of Scott, my ass level with his crotch.

In the shower my hand subconsciously begins to pump my dick faster. I swear I can feel his hands, rough from years of lacrosse yet somehow still incredibly soft, run down my sides before grabbing onto my hips. His breathe almost feels real as he leans his head down and trails soft kisses on my neck.

My breathing becomes more ragged in the shower. My hand is a blur as I feel my orgasm rushing to me. Scott finishes kissing my neck and his hands leave my hips. I moan in disappointment at sudden absence of his touch. I look back to see him holding himself as he positions the head of his cock at my entrance. My heart races in my chest as his cock inches it's way towards my hole. My breathing grows faster as I imagine him slowly pushing into me. Ecstasy takes over my body as he fully enters me. Even in my imagination the sensation is... overwhelming. I feel so ... full, so complete with him in me. I try to hold it back, but a muffled shout escapes my lips.

I open my eyes to find my hand covered in cum. With a groan I lean my head back against the wall. It wasn't fair. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. And the person who had caused it was sleeping just twenty feet away. Twenty feet, yet completely out of reach. Crap. This sucks.

* * *

**It's very difficult for me to make Stiles appear troubled with his feelings without making him seem emo. I don't think I did a very good job of it in this chapter :-/. I guess I'll just have to have some reconciliation for him soon won't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**What?! A second upload so soon? That can't be right. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sadly it's less smutty than last chapter. Hopefully we can fix that soon. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to everyone who's following or favorited!**

* * *

STILE'S P.O.V.

After washing off I step out of the shower and grab a clean towel to dry off with. When I look around for some pants to put on a sudden realization hits me. In my haste to get out of the room and away from Scott I had forgotten to grab clean clothes. I always forget the most obvious things. Oh well, only one thing to do. I quickly wrap the towel tightly around my waist before leaving the bathroom.

I arrive at the doorway to Scott's room just in time to witness Scott bent over trying to pull his leg through some boxers. He must have woken up and realized he had made a mess in his sleep. His old pair are lying discarded on the floor beside him. Which just so happens to leave me with a clear view of his bare, pale ass. And what an ass it is. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Scott has the best ass known to mankind. Perfectly tight, just the right amount of curve, and not a hair in sight. And just like that my boner is back at full attention. Thankfully the towel I was using was thick and could hide my bulging manhood. Smiling to myself at the awkward situation Scott found himself in, I enter the room.

"Funny I always thought you were supposed to get all hairy with a full moon out, Scott." I joke. My grin grows even larger when Scott jumps straight into the air, leaving both sets of boxers on the floor.

Blushing Scott turns on me, indignation written all over his face. It takes a lot of effort to keep my eyes locked with his. In his embarrassment Scott had forgotten to cover himself up when he turned around. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Scott's soft dick hanging between his legs. I've seen him naked plenty of times, but I've never actually taken a good look. Still can't right now unfortunately. My eyes desperately want to drift downward and drink in the sight. From the limited view that I have right now it looks huge even while soft. Easily longer than my palm, it looked thick and heavy. Before I can embarrass either of us any more Scott quickly drops down and pulls up his clean boxers.

"Damnit Stiles, why didn't you knock?" Scott asks, sounding slightly angry.

"You left the door open," I state calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides I didn't exactly expect to walk in on you bare-assed." Although I'm not complaining. "Buck naked in front of your friend, how embarrassing," I tease him as I grab some clean clothes from my bag and move over to the bed.

That may have been the wrong thing to say. Scott's stops blushing and his eyes take on a dangerous glint. Slowly a mischievous smile spreads across his face. That can't be good. With a battle-cry he leaps at me and tackles me onto the bed. Suddenly I'm painfully aware that Scott is straddling me, and only a pair of boxers and a towel separate us.

"An eye for an eye, buddy," he declares with that evil grin as his hands reach for the towel.

Oh fuck. I'm hard. I watch in horror as his hands seem to move in slow-motion towards the towel. My hands are frozen by my sides, unable to try and stop him. His hands find their mark. With a laugh he pulls down the towel, and my boner quickly pops into sight. Scott stares down, his face frozen in shock. Why aren't either of us saying anything? Why does he look confused? And thoughtful? All of a sudden he leans back and bursts out laughing. That was not what I was expecting. Definitely not the worst thing he could have done though. Still there's something about someone laughing at the sight of you naked that makes you mad. For a moment I forget all about the fact that I should be extremely embarrassed.

"What are you laughing at?!" I demand indignantly.

"Dude, you're hard!" He manages between laughs. "Did someone have a good time in the bathroom? I thought I heard some strange noises when I woke up."

Scott suddenly seems to realize he's still sitting on my legs and I'm still very clothes-less. He carefully gets off of me, taking care to not knock into anything unfortunate.

"Shut up." I mutter, my face burning with what must be a blush of epic proportions. "Unlike you, it's not like I've exactly like I've been the king of action lately."

I quickly dress myself, incredibly relieved that this didn't turn into a disaster. I turn around to find Scott fully dressed as well. He is standing over by his desk with his phone in his hand, a confused expression painted on his face.

"What's up?" I question when he finishes staring at the phone and begins to type away at a text.

"It's Mr. Argent. He wants to talk to both of us. He says it's important. What time is it?"

"I don't know man, you're the one with the phone. Wait, both of us? Why does he want to talk to both of us?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he finishes sending his text before checking his phone. I sit on his bed impatiently awaiting his response as he sets his phone back on the desk.

"He wants us to meet him in half an hour. Do you think we should just head there now?" He asks, sounding resigned.

"I guess. What's wrong? You didn't answer my question."

He gives a start at my question.

"Didn't say. All he said was that it's important."

I don't think he realized how reluctant he sounded. He should know that I know him well enough by now.

"I know the Argent family isn't exactly friendly to werewolves, Scott, but Chris has been very helpful to us lately. I don't think he's going to try to do anything, you know, bad."

"It's not Mr. Argent I'm worried about. He says Allison's going to be there, too. I don't really want to talk to her this soon after the break up."

I can't help but feel a moment of pity for my friend. He probably feels like he can't have the person he loves either. Although he has a better chance of improving his situation, I admit to myself jealously.

"We don't have to go," I tell him. "We can find some excuse, or I can go by myself."

He looks at me incredulously. "Of course we do! And I have to, too! What if he has to tell me about something new that's out there? Something that's going to attack us? If I don't know about it someone could get hurt. You could get hurt!" The last part comes out vehemently.

Scott appears a little surprised at how worked up he is. To be honest, I am a little surprised by it too.

"Well shit dude, I'm touched. I mean, how can I argue with that," I softly manage to get out.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant. Let's just get this over with, alright?" He asks, appearing unsettled.

Not wanting to waste time, I grab my bag and begin to head out the door. I'm stopped by Scott though before I even manage to make it out of his room.

"Can you wait for me outside? I want to check on my mom quickly before we go. She always forgets to look after herself when she gets back from late nights at the hospital." He explains not meeting my eyes. I can't shake the feeling that's not the only reason he wants some time to himself though. I nod my head and go out to my vehicle and wait for a few minutes.

Soon enough we're in my Jeep and on our way to the Argent house. Scott hasn't really said much since getting in. He seems lost in thought. I wonder if he's worrying over what it's going to be like to see Allison again. Then again, maybe he's as confused about his sudden protectiveness towards me as I am. My contemplation is cut short as I park along the road outside Allison's.

Even from the outside the Argent's house appears uncharacteristically empty. Just a few weeks ago there were four people living here, with numerous others coming and going. Now it's just Chris and Allison. With the Argents as our enemies for most of the past year, it's been easy to forget how much they've lost. How much they risk trying to protect the average, innocent people out there. I spare a glance at Scott. I wonder how much he blames himself for the fact that his ex is missing an aunt, mother, and grandfather. He shouldn't, they had all brought their own deaths upon themselves. But knowing Scott, he wouldn't see it that way. I sigh and open my door, it's time to get this over with.

We're greeted at the front door by Chris himself. As he opens the door my eyes instantly notice a pile of bags and boxes at the foot of their stairs. Looking around I can tell the house is almost completely empty. I already know where this talk is going.

"Good, you boys are finally here. Come in. I don't have long to talk, and I'd rather get this out of the way," Chris says as he turns his back on us and walk into his barren house.

"Why is everything packed up? You aren't leaving are you?" Scott inquires, looking confused.

"That's what I brought the two of you here to explain. Recent events have caused me to do a lot of thinking. And now it's time to make some difficult decisions. Stilinski, can you join me in the kitchen? I want to talk to you privately."

"Wait a minute," Scott presses. "What am I supposed to do? I thought you wanted me here to talk to, too."

"You're going to be talking with me, Scott," Allison's voice declares. Scott and I jerk our heads up to see her standing at the top of the staircase, a pair of bags in each of her hands. She sets them down and beckons for Scott to follow her before walking away towards her room.

Scotts spares a second to give me an imploring look. From the expression on his face it's obvious Scott would much rather talk stay down here than talk to Allison by himself. I shake my head and try to offer him my best supporting smile.

"Good luck, buddy."

I watch as my buddy disappears upstairs before turning my attention back to Chris who is waiting patiently for me. He leads us through his house to their kitchen before sitting down on a stool.

"I can see your mind racing Stilinski. You're a smart boy, despite your other qualities, you have to have an idea about what this talk is for." Chris declares gruffly. Despite his words, I'm not offended. Chris is the type of man who doesn't hold back what he thinks. It's not an insult from him to point out someone's flaws. Years of being responsible for other men's lives have made him very straightforward and realistic. Besides, it's not like he was wrong. After all, I do have an idea about why they're leaving.

"You're outnumbered. Werewolves are popping up faster than you guys can handle them. You're going to get reinforcements."

Chris sighs. "Technically you're correct, but you seem to have missed the whole picture. Yes, we have suffered losses recently. Big losses, not only to our cause, but also to our hearts. Allison and I have lost people very close to us. But more than that, we lost them to a corruption that worms its way through my family. I've dedicated my life to my family and our cause. I can't say I enjoy the implications of what's been happening."

He raises his head and I meet his eyes. They're the eyes of an old man, filled with sorrow and regret. But they harden, and when he continues he sounds more sure of himself.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to handle these recent events. But I do know one thing. I can't leave Allison and myself here until I know more. The risk is too great."

"What does this have to do with Scott and I?" I blurt out. I sympathize with Chris. I mean he did lose family. But this was their fault. Also, it didn't really explain why he was telling me this.

"Don't interrupt me boy. I'm getting to that. While I'm having doubts about the followers of our cause, I believe in it. Scott has shown me that not all werewolves are born killers. But that doesn't change the fact that most still end up their. There needs to be people out there who can hold those in check. People who can defend the public. While Allison and I are gone, the best people to fill that role are you and Scott."

That last revelation shocks me. I never expected Mr. Argent to be asking for our help.

"You want US to kill werewolves? Why? And wait, what are you worried about? The Kanima is gone. We turned Jackson back."

"It's not just the current werewolves in town I'm worried about. Who knows when more will come, or when current ones may cross the line. I still don't fully trust Derek Hale. And there's a part of me that just can't shake the feeling that something bad is coming."

From there the conversation drags on with talk about how to keep in contact, how long they'd be gone for, people to get in touch with if Scott and I need help. The entire situation seems surreal. The Argents have been a pain in our ass, except for Allison, but they've always been here. Hell sometimes they've even saved our asses. It seems like we talk for another fifteen minutes or so before Chris stands up.

"It's about time for Allison and I to finish packing and get on our way. Let's go meet up with Scott and you two can leave," he declares, already heading towards the staircase.

I hurry to follow him, arriving by the front door just in time to see Allison giving Scott a comforting hug at the top of the stairs. Scott's face is a mixture of emotions. There's no sadness there, which I didn't expect, but instead there's something else too. I don't know how to explain it. It's like he's shocked, but not upset. He must be taking the fact that they're leaving better than I'd have thought.

That's when Scott sees me staring at him. His face becomes unreadable. Just like that he rips his eyes away from me and starts down the stairs. I feel a moment of hurt. What was that for? I start to panic. I wonder if I did something to make him mad. Is that why he won't meet my eyes? I'm snapped out of my panic attack by Chris speaking.

"I've one last thing to say to the two of you. We may be leaving, but we ARE coming back. Make sure you're on your best behavior. I'll be watching. I'd hate to have to come back early."

And with that ominous threat hanging in the air, Scott and I find ourselves standing outside the doorway heading back to my Jeep. I glance at my phone to find out the time. Not even noon yet. Feels like the day should be over already.

"Well, that was fun. Always a pleasure talking to Mr. Argent. Man has such a way with words," I joke around, uncomfortable with the silence between us. I tug on his arm playfully as we reach my vehicle. "So buddy, rest of the days open and my dad's working late. Feel like heading to my place for some video games? Or you know, whatever. I don't really care what we do."

Scott looks at me as he buckles his seatbelt. His face is confused again and he seems to be searching mine for something. "Can you drop me off at home? I need to think about some things."

Panic starts to take over my body again. I'm worried that Scott's taking Allison moving too hard, but I don't know why it's causing me to panic. And I don't know why I'm taking his expressions so personally. "Do you want to talk about it, Scott? I'm always here for you. I really want to help," I offer. Anything to knock him out of this funk, I want him to be happy again.

Scott cracks a small, sad smile at my words. He does seem to be slightly more sure of himself though. "You always are there for me, aren't you? You've been there for everything, even when you maybe shouldn't."

"Of course. I'll always be. That's how it's supposed to be."

"Thanks, Stiles. For everything. But I don't think you being there is going to help me with what I need to work out this time. I'll text you later though. After I figure a few things out."

"Sure, whatever you want man."

I start the engine and pull away from the Argent's and drive off towards Scott's house. This was going to be a long ride. Why does it feel like everything's changing? Why am I having this weird conflict between worry and hope?

* * *

**Hmm... Scott seems like he has a lot on his mind. Probably nothing though. Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Which will conveniently be from his point of view. Don't know if I'll be able to have that chapter out as fast though. **

**Also, I'm sorry if I missed any grammar or spelling errors. Had a lot on my mind today, a friend/coworker died in a car accident. I used this chapter to take my mind off of things. Hopefully it didn't suffer for it. Anyway on to happier things. Like what's coming in the next chapter.**


End file.
